Lord Tirek
Lord Tirek is a male centaur, the older brother of Scorpan, and the main antagonist of the episode list. He is a villain who escapes from Tartarus, steals magic, and seeks to rule over Equestria. Lord Tirek is an inter-dimensional demon who sought to take over the universe. He is the main antagonist of episode list and is widely considered the most powerful and impure villain of the entire show. He also serves as twilight's arch-nemesis. Background Physical Appearance Personality All that is truly known of Lord Tirek is that he is the manifestation of pure evil. Bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone (even including his own child) in order to achieve his ends. Deceptive and cunning, Lord Tirek is capable of subtly manipulating even the sharpest of minds, such as Dark Spyro, into doing his bidding and fooling them into believing his sincerity. Role in the film He disguised himself as a human male and married Mane Six, Twilight's mother. However, after he consummated with her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. Much like his minion, Dark Spyro, the only person for whom Lord Tirek looks out is himself. He cares nothing for Princess Twilight, Mane Six or Dark Spyro, and uses all three of them in order to achieve world domination and destroy the entire Earth. His evil nature and lack of concern for anyone else caused him to be hated by his daughter, Rainbow Dash. She channeled her hatred in to sending him back to his domain at the end of "The End - Part 3." It is unclear whether or not he still exerts any sort of influence on her. Lord Tirek made his first unofficial appearance the episode "Nevermore" (voiced by Mark Acheson) as the main villain. In the Episode List, Lord Tirek resurrects the Titans' foe Dark Spyro as an undead being from his molten burial to inform Pinkie Pie of his coming and how she is his portal to the "world of mortals". In the three-part finale, "The End", Lord Tirek finally emerges when Rarity finally succumbs to his mental torment and believes she can no longer conceal her evil and fight her fate, thus willingly fulfilling the prophecy. Lord Tirek turns everyone into stone, except for the Skylanders, who are protected by one last gift of Applejack's. Lord Tirek also regresses Fluttershy to the age of a 9-year-old in order to carry out his evil plans. The Team Spyro, along with Dark Spyro, launch an all-out assault on Lord Tirek, but in the end, after all the opposing forces have fallen, it is Princess Twilight who uses her powers to restore her age and kill Lord Tirek, while renouncing him as her centaur. This is by far her most impressive feat in the entire series. Lord Tirek's death also revoked all of the damage he caused to Earth. In the series, he is also known as "Skath", and is confirmed to be feared all around the universe by Bumblebee, who says that her planet of Cybertron knows of him and fears him. Gallery Trivia Tirek was a mechanic before he became evil.